


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with a tattoo only their soulmate shares with them and usually true lovers find each other before their eighteenth birthday. But Dean isn't one of those lucky people. He is already nineteen, already in college, and well, still a single soul. He has pretty much given up on the idea that he would ever find his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ♡ I'm gonna write a second chapter later. Please tell me your opinion ♡

Dean Winchester tried to make peace with the fact that he would never meet his soulmate. It probably was already to late for him. By the time people entered college most of them had already found the one, so Dean just didn’t expect anything anymore. Of course there were some people who met later in life, but the truth Dean had to face was that it was way more common to never meet than to find each other after the eighteenth birthday. And Dean had already turned nineteen last winter.

Dean hated college. All he wanted to do was work at his uncle Bobby’s car repair, but with Sam studying at law school? No, he didn’t want to be the stupid child. Sam already had his sweetheart, his „good son-in-law“ type of soulmate Gabriel that made everyone proud. Sure, Gabe could be a handfull sometimes, but usually everyone loved the guy. No, Dean wanted more for his life than working at a dusty garrage. Even though college was exhausting as hell.

During his most boring lecture, Dean really didn’t care enough to listen. He was okay with failing this class and if he was being honest, he had no idea why he even turned up in the first place. Repressing a yawn, he rolled up the left sleeve of his green flannel to inspect the tattoo on his wrist closely. He had looked at it a thousand times before, he knew everything about it, every stroke, every curve, every line. And to be honest, it was kinda badass. Of course each pair of soulmates had their own tattoo and Dean had a black pentagram with flames around it painted on his wrist, the kind of tattoo people called a „devil’s trap“, one for a deep, flaming love. That was, if he ever were to find his other half. Which Dean highly doubted, with him being an adult already. He was just glad his tattoo wasn’t as ugly as the one Sam and his boyfriend shared.

Before he knew it, the lecture was almost over. Five minutes to go and Charlie next to him poked his elbow with her pen. „Stop looking at that thing,“ she whispered. Dean just let out a small chuckle. „That's easy for you to say. You already found your soulmate, but I don't have anyone, you know?,“ he sighed. Charlie knew there was nothing she could do to help him. This wasn’t the first time she tried to talk him out of it and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last one. She just didn’t want Dean to lose hope and him trying to scatch the black off of his skin wasn’t doing the Winchester any good.

„Well, anyway, gonna send you my notes later,“ Charlie said when she gathered her stuff after the professor had ended the lecture, „Catch you later at lunch, right?“ „Sure,“ Dean shrugged and watched her leave. He saw her bright red ponytail follow behind her and wondered how she could keep up with the whiny mess he was. Dean didn’t talk much about it, but Charlie was the only person who knew how much this whole soulmate thing really bugged him. Sam, his mum and dad and the rest of his friends… Well, they all thought he was fine with not having anyone. He wasn’t. Dean always used to say he could have all the girls who didn't find their soulmate either and wink suggestively and somehow everyone bought it. But Charlie saw right through it. She wouldn’t buy any of his crap. And even though Dean was honest with her and even though he told her about his stupid feelings all the time she somehow still loved him as her best friend. He couldn’t really understand how she did it but that made her an unbelievably precious person. 

Dean packed his bag, threw over his brown leather jacket and left. He barely had half an hour before his next class and if he wanted to get some coffee before it started he seriously had to hurry. He rushed down the halls passing a lot of other students he had never seen before. Checked out the ones who didn’t cover their wrists, because soulmate tattoos usually were in the same place. But no, he wouldn't find „the one“, he was sure. Though it didn’t matter how certain he was, he just couldn’t bring himself to give up on this stupid, totally overrated, over the top romantizised idea. 

He rushed outside the building where the cold autumn air greeted him with a wave of coloured leaves flying by. Nothing better than a fresh breeze, Dean thought to himself when he walked down the road to his favourite coffee shop. He just needed to cool down, he knew how he could be when he overthought this whole soulmate issue. A coffee and a seat in his next boring lecture, afterwards a nice lunch with Charlie and he would be as good as new. He told himself. He breathed in deeply and entered the coffee shop. Everything’s okay, Dean.

Of course there was a five-minute line, but Dean wasn’t bothered. He needed some time to calm anyway and waiting somehow had always been relaxing to him. Maybe because of the long road trips his Dad had used to take him and Sammy on when they had been younger. Those had been mostly waiting and listening to classic rock, so Dean didn’t care too much about just standing there and doing nothing for a while.

Dean hated autumn. He hated covering his tattoo, but it was cold outside and he didn’t want to seem too desperate about finding his soulmate. He wasn’t desperate at all, no. At least that was what most of his friends believed. Except for Charlie, of course. Every Friday night she shoved him in a bar or a club or took him to grab some dinner or just did anything to get him outside and meet new people. She even was the one who recommended this coffee shop to Dean, so he would get to see new faces. Other than Dean she hadn’t given up on the idea he could still find his true love and even though he just wanted to relax some Friday nights he was incredibly grateful that Charlie cared so much. He didn’t understand how her girlfriend kept up with the both of them spending so much time together, but maybe that was the thing about soulmates. They just trusted you.

Then it was Dean’s turn in line. He ordered his usual medium latte without sugar and went his way after he got it. He didn’t know if it was some kind of inside joke he didn't get, but it didn’t matter which coffee shop he visited, they would always misspell his name. Dean – or Dianne how the cup called him in chicken scratch writing - wasn’t even a weird name. Inspecting the misspelling and not watching his step, Dean didn’t even saw what was coming his was when he went through the door and crashed right into another man.

Dean‘s cup went flying and when it covered him in hot liquid, Dean flinched. „Fuck,“ he exclaimed through his clenching teeth and looked in the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. For a second he forgot the burning pain that covered most of his chest. „I’m so sorry,“ the dark haired man in front of Dean said petrified, but after a moment of biting through the pain Dean just shook his head and looked at the half-empty cup of coffee he was left with. „No it's my fault,“ he decided. He really couldn’t blame his own clumsiness on the other guy. „Let me… uh.“ The man pulled out some tissues and tried to dry Dean’s shirt, but it was no use. „You… uh,“ he said, „My flat is just around the corner, if you come with me I lend you a fresh shirt.“ Not sure if he should decline Dean just nodded. „Yeah thanks.“

„Soo, you’re Dianne?,“ the dark haired guy asked when he looked at Dean’s cup that he had placed on the kitchen counter. „Nah, it's just misspelled,“ Dean explained while he dressed a fresh button-down shirt, „I’m Dean.“ The flat was kinda fitting for such a messy-haired guy, Dean thought. The kitchen was just another part of the bed/living room, it really was a small apartment. „Nice to meet you, I’m Castiel,“ he said leaning on the counter. „Cas? Nice name. What do you do for a living?,“ Dean wanted to know. If he already was missing his class they could may as well have some smalltalk. „I’m a second year history student. You?“ Cas inspected Dean with squinting eyes as if there was another question on his tongue but he didn’t ask. „Oh I’m just studying economics first semester. It's pretty boring though and a lot of math I don’t really grasp,“ Dean shrugged and rolled up the sleeves of his new shirt. And Cas looked at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

„Uh,“ Cas barely pressed out with his blue eyes opened wide. Dean looked around, but there was nothing, so the Winchester raised an eyebrow. „Everthing… okay?,“ he wanted to know, but for a long moment Cas‘ eyes just switched between Dean’s arm and his face. He opened his mouth without saying anything and Dean wasn’t sure if he even breathed. Then after some awkward silence Cas just uncovered his wrist under his sweater and Dean felt like a car just had hit him. There it was, the black pentagram in a circle of flames Dean had looked for every day of his life for as long as he could remember. And now he had no words.

Before he could say anything, Cas fell into his arms embracing the sweetest hug Dean had ever savoured. The deep warmth of the other man’s body pressed against his own filled Dean with a weird feeling of completion he had never know before and Cas‘ warm scent was the best thing he had ever have the air around him filled with. It was like waking up from a long dream and finally feeling what the real world tasted like. Dean never wanted to let go of Cas. All he wanted was to hold on to his soulmate until the end of time. „I thought I’d never find you,“ Cas whispered into his ear and sent shivers across Dean’s back. „Well, here I am,“ he answered with a fulfilled smirk and without another word he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on this dark haired angel’s soft lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t care that Cas‘ apartment was small and kinda messy. He didn’t care about the burned area on his chest where the coffee had hit him. And he really didn’t care about the important class he was missing right now. All he cared about was feeling his soulmates warm, soft lips on his own. The moist, breath-filled air between them. Oceanblue eyes flickering through thick black lashes and lustfully gazing at his body. Their sweaty hands slipping under their shirts and discovering damp, firm flesh underneath. That was what Dean cared about.

He never would’ve guessed his soulmate would turn out to be a guy. Not that he was against that, it wasn’t the first time he felt something more than brotherly love or friendship for another man, but he just had never thought about it. It was kinda weird and he knew he had to explain it to Sammy, his parents and his friends. Or no, actually he didn't. Cas was his soulmate and that was everything that mattered. So why the heck explain? There wasn’t really anything he could say that wasn’t obvious. 

So Dean decided not to waste another thought on explaining anything. All he wanted to think about right now was this beautiful angel he was gifted with. He didn’t know if they were moving to fast, after all they knew each other for only a couple of hours. But it probably just was this way with soulmates. He felt comfortable in Cas‘ arms, loved every touch that melted with his skin and savoured every sweet taste of his lover’s tongue. It was meant to be this way and Dean didn’t doubt it.

Cas placed small pecks all over Dean’s neck, caressed the warm skin with his tongue and tried to unbutton the shirt Dean was trapped in. And Dean just let it happen. Running his broad fingers through his lover’s dark hair he purred a soft groan when Cas‘ wet mouth nibbled a hickey into his flesh. It really was different with the person he was meant to be together with. 

Dean had had many lovers before, men and women, people who were desperate like him and didn’t believe they’d ever find their perfect match. Often it just had been for the night and sometimes they‘d call him weeks later, but it had never been anything serious – how could it? With the hope of a soulmate being just around the corner no one really wanted to get into something they’d regret later. But now, kissing the lips of the person he was supposed to be with, it was a whole new experience. A very pleasant one, to say the least.

„Wanna get on the bed?“ Dean murmured into a heated kiss, wandering with his hands up and down Cas‘ back. His lover trembled under the touch and Dean decided to let his angel melt by sliding down to his beautiful ass and gentle rub over the cheeks. Cas couldn’t help but shiver and claw his hands into Dean’s neck. He pressed deep, demanding kisses onto Dean’s lips, tasted his delicious mouth with his tongue. Then he stopped for a second and swallowed, leaving Dean confused.

„What’s wrong?“ Dean asked with a muffled voice. He licked over his lips and gazed down at Cas‘ mouth, as if he couldn’t think of anything but to lovingly devour his soulmate.

„It’s just…“ Cas mumbled and looked down to his feet, his arms not moving away from around Dean’s neck. He blushed. „Well, I’ve never done this with another man. I might do something wrong.“ 

A sleek smirk stole its way on Dean’s face as he continued to gently stroke his lips across his soulmate‘s cheeks. „Don’t pressure yourself,“ he whispered into his lover‘s ear, almost driving Cas insane by the wet breath touching his skin, „I’m experienced and I can show you everything you need to know. You can take me just like any girl you had, I promise.“ With those words he slipped his tongue across Cas‘ bottom lip, making him groan a fluttering breath of pleasure.

A few hot kisses landed on Cas‘ lips before Dean got on his knees. He traced a shivering path of gentle fingertips over Cas‘ abdomen down to his pants and places his hands on the zipper to open it, leaving Cas in anticipation with his eyes opened wide and a deep swallow. „May I?“ Dean asked with an uncharacteristical politeness Cas hadn’t known from him. It was obvious that Dean really cared. „S-sure,“ Cas muttered in response, unable to say more when Dean opened the zipper to reveal his shorts underneath. 

Dean took a deep breath and with a confident smile he pulled down both Cas‘ pants and underwear. „Fuck,“ he whispered with a small gasp following, which made Cas immediately feel his cheeks heaten in a red colour. „I-is everything alright? Did I… is something wrong?“ he blurtet in embarrassment, but Dean just shook his head and looked up to him with his green eyes, making him unable to say another word. „Nothing’s wrong. It's beautiful, that’s all,“ Dean said and added with a content smile: „You’re beautiful.“ Cas didn’t know how to respond, but Dean didn't give him much time to think about it anyway. He placed his gentle lips around the tip of Cas‘ member and let his tongue swirl around the slit, making Cas moan in desperation.

„Y-yes, please…“ Cas gasped out in a low voiced groan, running his hands through Dean’s dark blond hair without a clear goal in mind. When Dean sucked in deeper, Cas tucked clenched fists of the soft curls, pulled him closer and bucked his hips in dire need of release. He hadn’t expected doing it with a guy would satisfy him in the same way a woman could do, but now he had not a single doubt left. So far the chemistry between him and his declared soulmate was just right, and they hadn’t even really started yet.

Dean gently caressed his partner’s thighs while tracing his shaft with a sloppy, open mouthed sucking motion and gave a satisfied smile through his soulmate’s groans and trembles. He ran his fingertips over Cas‘ legs up to his ass and heard him give some pleased purrs of content when he stroked it carefully, just to imprint his fingernails in the firm flesh a second later, feeling his lover squirm in pleasure underneath. Dean started moving his head in a consistent rhythm to draw out every last breath Cas had left and heard him gasping for air, clenching his hands in Dean’s hair to make him go faster, but Dean had his own pace. He _needed_ Cas to squirm in desperation.

„P-please Dean. Let me…“ Cas begged, only to be interrupted by Dean’s skilled tongue forcing him to groan like an animal in heat. He bucked his hips and pressed them against his lover’s wet mouth, but Dean just pulled away with a popping wet sound, leaving Cas to whine in despair. „No-uh,“ Dean chuckled and got up on his legs to peck a small kiss onto Cas‘ dry lips and to draw him into his arms. He leaned in and whispered: „You can't come yet. You still want to take me, right?“ Cas couldn’t do anything but nod, his soulmate had taken all of his words.

Dean took Cas by the hand and guided the mesmerized man to his bed. Under some wet, uncertain kisses and hands searching for damp skin, they quickly undressed what they had left and stared at each other with panting breaths. Cas stopped for a second to appreciate the first look he got of his naked soulmate, just to fall back into a series of devouring hot kisses a moment later. Finally they laid down, not stopping their limbs from entangling under their hips rutting together in breathtaking need for physical love. Affectionate green eyes met blue ones and fluttered shut the moment their lips clashed together, turning both men into hot, needy messes.

Letting out a throaty moan, Dean pressed his hips against his lover, his precome flowing over both their cocks, slicking them with every motion. Dean placed his hand around both dicks and started moving with lewd force to make Cas draw a guttural breath.

„Like that?“ Dean whispered with a smile and placed kisses all over Cas‘ mouth and neck. He could barely hold himself together and even though he tried to focus on Cas‘ pleasure, he couldn't cover his own need any longer. With desiring, hard thrust of his hand and a throaty groan begging for more friction, he rutted his cock against his drooling lover.

Cas started to nibble and kiss the firm skin of Dean’s neck, which the freckled man threw back to release some hearty groans in deep, wanton pleasure. Cas sucked until dark purple spots showed under his demanding lips, marking his soulmate with more than just their matching tattoos.

Dean carelessly ran his palm over their hardened cocks, moaning in pleasure and covering both himself and his lover in his leaking slick precome. He already felt his balls tighten and with fluttering green eyes he had his orgasm approach. It took more than just his usual amount of self-restraint to pull away his hand when black dots exploded in front of his vision, showing him how close he was to his release. But he didn’t want his first time with his soulmate to end too soon. He let some controlled deep breaths pass to feel his urge fade enough to think straight again.

Cas reached down and laid his hand on Dean’s butt to softly caress the cheeks, followed by a light smack that Dean answered with a surprised whimper. He looked deep into Cas‘ eyes and swallowed through his desire to take him right then and there. „Let me lick you,“ Cas breathed, sending sparks of pleasure across Dean’s naked skin. With a sleek smirk Dean kissed down his lover’s neck over his chest and circled his nipples with his tongue, receiving some approving moans from Cas. „Are you sure?“ Dean smiled as he stoked his teeth across Cas‘ flesh.

„Please, Dean,“ Cas pressed under his panting breath. He ran his hands over Dean’s strong arms, over his biceps to his back. He guided a soft touch over Dean’s neck and through his hair, and gasped some muffled moans and worshipping strings of Dean’s name as Dean continued to nibble and lick along Cas‘ hardened nipples.

„Okay, do it,“ Dean said with a daring glance in his eyes, which seemed almost black from the lust they were filled with. He turned over so his rear was exposed to Cas, and even though this wasn’t the first time someone saw him like that, Dean blushed. This wasn’t the meaningless, rough sex he usually had; he couldn’t just walk away if the other didn’t like it. This was a whole new level of intimacy and for the first time, it really meant something.

Shivers sparked Dean‘s whole body when Cas placed a wet kiss on the soft skin of his perineum, tracing his tongue down to Dean’s balls to suck on them gently, forcing a deep, guttural groan down Dean’s throat. „Oh fuck yes,“ Dean pressed through his teeth with his green eyes falling back in pleasure as Cas took his cock in his palm to stroke it while licking his tight balls. A splurt of precome hit Cas‘ stomach and again Dean felt his orgasm approach with an indeniable force. He muttered something unintelligible under a series of moans to tell his lover to stop, but Cas wouldn’t listen for a second. He started to circle the muscles of Dean’s entrance with his mouth and as soon as he forced his tongue inside, there was no holding back for Dean. With a loud cry of his lover’s name he shot out his hot release all over his soulmate’s body, covering Cas in a sea of white slick. Gasping for breath Dean collapsed onto the bed and with his last strength he crawled next to Cas, kissing him rather powerlessly and cuddling to his chest.

„Satisfied?“ Cas asked his blissed-out lover and ran a gentle hand through Dean’s hair. He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek and with a satisfied smirk Cas watched him catch his breath.

„Yes, very,“ Dean muttered with closed eyes and drew circles with his fingers over the skin of Cas‘ chest. „Just gimme a minute and I’ll make you come too,“ he murmured, the last part of his sentence almost fading into unintelligibility. He was exhausted, Cas could tell.

„Let's do that another time, okay?“ Cas suggested and pressed a loving kiss onto Dean’s forehead, but Dean had already fallen asleep. He snored quietly, and Cas couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful Dean was sleeping. Cas thought some last loving thoughts about how lucky he was to have such an adorable soulmate, before he finally drifted into some sweet dreams aswell.


End file.
